A Great Big Mess
by sorata-chan
Summary: EDITED! missing author's note has been added! Whilst getting her new power for the first time, everything goes horribly wrong. My Response to Skye's Ribbon Challenge


I know I should be updating either Knight or TtSaW, **_but _**i really wanted to try my hand at challenges again. Don't get your hopes up, it could have been better, but meh.

Heres my response to Skye's Ribbon Challenge!:

Words: 598

***

She stood in contemplative silence, taking in the scene before her. The wind blew westward, some in her position would have viewed it as an ominous occurrence, she completely ignored it.

Looking down at her wrapped wrists, she barely recognized the gauze that once protected her skin, what was once a symbol of her intent to battle now resembled blood soaked ribbons on her flesh.

What had begun as a fairly normal day was now in crumbles around her. Her life, as she knew it, was ruined. There was nothing more on the matter. All around her the students piled into the once auditorium eager to see what it was that was causing such an uproar.

Up until now, she hadn't known she housed a power, much less one such as this. The control over wind was not one she would have really associated herself with. It wasn't one _anyone_ would have associated her with. But it wasn't just the wind, no, it was more complicated than that.

Looking around at the wide eyes of her fellow classmates, some in various stages of shock, some with shit-eating grins, she wanted to sigh and crawl into a hole and die. Kagome was mortified. Not only was she obviously the very _last_ in her year group to gain her abilities, she just happened to have the most queer.

Had it been wind, she wouldn't have had a problem really; she could have lived with it. But no, the fates we _not_ on her side. It seemed that she had a type of telekinesis to go with her air, a very rare type, and a very _specific_ type.

In other words, _the _lamest type of telekinesis _**ever**_. Where you can only move one thing.

And it was just her luck that she had to be stuck with it.

Looking at the destruction, another sigh escaped her, it looked like a piñata exploded. About to step, a low growl stopped all movement.

_Oh dear Kami, take me now_ she bemoaned in her head, closing her eyes tightly in hopes of getting that sympathetic smiting. But it wasn't to be. Taking a deep breath, she slowly looked down at the object emitting the sound. Well it _looked_ like an object.

It looked like a human shaped Christmas present in her head, wrapped up from head to two in various colored ribbons. The whispers started.

_Wow, that has to be the lamest power ever._

_Well, she was always a freak to begin with._

_Oh awesome, I wonder if she'll help me braid my hair._

The growl stopped her from running away in abject humiliation, locking herself in a bathroom and committing suicide. _I can see it now, 'student found strangled in bathroom'. Oh, wait hanged, yes 'student found hung in bathroom after finding herself stuck with the lamest power ever'_ she sighed

"Well it makes sense that my own power would kill me" she muttered looking once again at the ribbons that coated the room. The growling got her again and this time she knew she couldn't ignore it. She looked down at the ribbon-coated figure below her, knowing that when they got out, there would be hell to pay.

_He scared me_ she reasoned in her head, _I was just Outpouring for the first time and he scared me, it only makes sense that it attacked him!._

Feeling more stable in her soon to be cause of death she closed her eyes and opened them once more, locking eyes with her most likely soon to be killer.

Cold golden orbs glared right back.

***

Kind of obscure, I know, it wasn't really what I was going for (I wanted to go the humor route), but its there for your comments, critiques and flames.

To clear up what's happening, they go to a special school where you're taught to harness the powers you receive after a while, like mutant abilities. Kagome is the last in her class to get hers and not only is she just receiving, they come out attacking someone (sesshoumaru) because he sneaked up on her when it was just coming out. Erm, her special 'telekinesis wind thing' is the power to harness ribbons

Lame I know lol XD

Flame meh, I give you leave.

Much love!

-sora


End file.
